


Staying in Your Lane

by virdant



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Drowning, Flash Fic, Humor, Swimming, that's the real question when i write humor, where's the punchline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Hannibal has some interesting definitions of 'rude'.





	Staying in Your Lane

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, you're just doing research for another fic, and you end up with something like this:  
>   
> so of course you have to write something in response.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr [here](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/176223806771/sometimes-youre-just-doing-research-for-an-ask), now helpfully archived on AO3.

“Let me get this straight.”

“Yes, Will.”

“You were swimming at your private fancy gym.”

“Yes.”

“When another swimmer started to drown.”

“It caused a ruckus.”

“And your response to this was to murder her after the lifeguard rescued her.”

“It was unspeakably rude.”

“I don’t think ‘rude’ is the correct adjective for this scenario.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> enjoyed this? [reblog on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/176223806771/sometimes-youre-just-doing-research-for-an-ask)  
> want to talk writing? [follow me on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) | [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
